


A Night Manager

by Zev423



Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zev423/pseuds/Zev423
Summary: A night manager with a crush on a client gets in over her head.





	A Night Manager

A Night Manager

My shift begins in the same manner each night. It’s a ritual to not only announce my arrival to the staff, but to get myself into the mindset of being “The Boss”. I place my purse on the shared desk, hang up my coat and log into the system while the water boils for my tea. About the time the tea kettle starts screeching is when I have had a look at the check-ins and ensure that the employees scheduled to work are in fact on their shifts.  
“Janice is here, isn’t she?” I asked Bruce the clerk non-committedly, I already knew the answer.  
“Yes, mam, she arrived on time but she must have forgotten to clock in.” He did not look near retirement age, but his tired, dry voice gave him away.  
Bruce had worked in this hotel for longer than she had walked this earth. At first, managing a man who had more experience in the hotel industry than she had at life made her feel insecure and skewed her opinion that he was too old to work at such an establishment. Once Karina became more comfortable in her role, she found Bruce to be her most trusted and favorite employee, though she dares not tell her other staff members such drivel.  
“I thought I saw her belongings; I’ll edit her timeclock but we must get her in the habit of doing it herself,” Karina told Bruce, he was nodding before she finished her sentence.  
“Mam, did you see the Royal Suite was booked?” Bruce asked, undeniably she would be excited to hear. Karina did not speak right away, but the blush rising to her cheeks gave her away.  
“Mr. Alder has come for another visit,” She mumbled to herself.  
Bruce smiled and said something about chores before slowly making his way around the long desk and towards the waiting rooms.  
Mr. Alder was a gorgeous young man who frequented the hotel several times a year. He always arrived during the night shift and had certain expectations on arrival. He always wanted the best, the Royal Suite and he insisted on carrying his own luggage. One year, a very determined bellhop was reduced to tears when he got a polite, yet, firm talking to by Mr. Alder. That was the first time Karina actually spoke to the man. His blonde curly hair was cropped short and styled neatly and his well-tailored suit was brown. He must be the type who wears a suit on a regular basis she thought as he strolled confidently to her desk and began apologizing for upsetting the bellhop.  
“…So you see, I have often have confidential paperwork that must remain in my possession. Not that I distrust any member of your staff, but…” His voice was rich and low; his British accent was crisp but informal. He was looking at her in an almost pleading expression now, and she had no idea what he was talking about.  
“It’s no problem what so ever, Mr. Alder” She hoped that was the correct answer, but he was so mesmerizing and he stared at her so intently, it shorted the wire that went from her brain to her mouth. There was more talking, and smiling, he had a beautiful smile. He also inquired about a specific Gin he had requested for his room ahead of his booking along with a few other items. She promised they would be brought up to him herself. Janice pretended she wasn’t watching, but she heard the entire thing and once Mr. Alder left she feigned death over her computer keyboard as Karina tried to fan herself with a hotel brochure.  
With as much composure as she could muster, Karina made her way to the Royal Suite with 90 feet of nylon rope, men’s disposable razors and an expensive bottle of Gin. It was not unusual for guests to have strange requests, typically for business, but this assortment of items was receiving some odd looks from the other guests. What was wrong with her? She thought to herself. Not only was she tripping on her two-inch heels but pushed the wrong button on the lift twice. It was like she was drunk. Karina could imagine security was mocking her ungainliness as she staggered her way to the Royal Suite, to Mr. Alder.  
She gave a knock on the door, a quiet knock followed by a few louder raps to alert but not alarm him of her presence. There was a shout of “Be right there!” followed by some rustling and the sound of the deadbolt unlocking. Mr. Alder was standing rather confidently with a towel draped around low around his hips. Karina was too surprised to turn away or even look away. He laughed knowingly and she felt herself die a little inside.  
“I’m so sorry…” He began, but Karina managed to tear her eyes away and apologize and deliver the items requested. She took a few steps back, not willing to look away just yet while Mr. Alder still stood in the doorway casually talking about the Gin he requested. He continued telling her the story of his travel to some foreign country to discover this prize alcohol with the same intent stare, pausing to lick his lips absentmindedly. If anyone felt exposed, it was somehow Karina. She had no idea whether he just wanted conversation or if he was on the verge of inviting her into his room, but she couldn’t give him the allowance to ask. If he did invite her inside, she knew she would be unable to decline. Politely she excused herself and walked away.  
Since that incident, Mr. Alder has visited two other times. Both times he requests the Gin and once he requested a box of matches, but nothing else. Still just as blindingly handsome, and the same level of affability that he greeted Karina with. It made her question whether or not he was even interested in her or if it was just her imagination.  
Just then, Mr. Alder walked purposefully through the entryway, glided up to Karina’s desk and locked his eyes on hers before breaking into a full, but weary smile.  
“Hello Karina, checking in.” She was taken back by the use of her name, did she tell him at some point? For a moment she just smiled at him stupidly, but broke away when Janice came up behind her and whispered in her ear, “Karina, can you update my timesheet?”  
“I’m one step ahead of you Janice,” she snapped back into reality and focused on the computer to get Mr. Alder checked in. “Mr. Alder, your check-in was short notice this time, we didn’t order the Gin you usually request, is there any additional items we can provide?”  
“Yes, I’ll have a bottle of Jameson this time. I’ll need the upgraded internet connection, some tablets of paper, pens and…” he waited until Janice was entirely out of earshot and leaned in, lowering his voice, “I may need one other request, but it is a little more sensitive in nature.” Karina nodded in understanding and assured him that she would do whatever she could to assist him.  
Pens, paper and Jameson in hand, Karina made her way to Mr. Alder’s room. Karina had been managing for well over seven years, she knew when a guest had a dilemma that sometimes called for bending the rules. Frequently it was using a spouse credit card, or need to split their bill among several cards and cash. Other times, it was the arrival of an additional guest needing a key to the room or even requesting a key be given to another guest staying at the hotel. There were multiple undercurrents that ran throughout the hotel at any given point in time. Hundreds of dissimilar lives, but similar stories all intermingled within the hotel. Karina was rarely shocked by what scenarios the guests would present her with, and she suspected that Mr. Alder’s story was about to unfold.  
This time he had clothes on, but her sense of authority waivered at the sight of him. He invited her in and she felt her knees knock when she heard the deadbolt lock. Karina complied with his request that she sit but refused the Jameson he offered.  
“I apologize for the mystery, but that is the describing word for my occupation.” He shrugged and sat opposite to her in the most over-the-top suite this side of town.  
“You’re a spy?” Karina’s eyebrows raised as she questioned his insinuation. She had indeed heard some strange things but this was indeed new, even to her.  
He chuckled and looked down sheepishly. “That’s not exactly correct, but I do work for the government and in intelligence.” Straightening his suit, he placed his hands on his thighs and continued his story. “I routinely gather information from a set of specific locations, about certain people of interest. It seems that a certain person of interest is aware and is looking to end my inquiry.”  
He didn’t seem to be lying, but this was a far-fetched story. Sometimes guests make up elaborate stories to make their plight seem more convincing. Perhaps he was a spy who forgot his checkbook at home. “So what can I do to help, Mr. Alder?” Karina asked in her managerial tone.  
“That’s just it, I need to be someone else. I know hotel records are confidential, but this person of interest has ways of getting around that.” He stood up and went to his luggage and produced a well-crafted leather wallet. From the wallet he produced several hundred dollar notes and gave them to Katrina. “Mr. Alder checked out, and someone else checked in with cash.”  
Karina was almost disappointed, this was a situation she could easily remedy and it actually gave credibility to his story. She stood up and promised that it wouldn’t be a problem and headed towards the door. Mr. Alder escorted her out with the promise of more funds on request.  
“How long do you plan on staying?” She asked as he unbolted the door.  
“For the time being.” His eyes met hers and the tone suggested the conversation had reached its finality. “Also, if all ongoing contact could remain between you and I? I wish to limit the staff’s familiarity with me as much as possible.”  
“Of course, if you need anything I will see to it personally.”  
A small grin moved across his face and it looked as though he was restraining a reply. Mr. Alder thanked her and closed the door.  
When Karina returned to her desk she checked out “Mr. Alder” and entered a new guest, Mr. Birch. The rest of the night went mostly uneventful. The residential insomniac was having trouble with the vending machine and much to the staff’s chagrin, came to the lobby in his bathrobe. In the hours that passed Karina’s mind was mostly occupied by Mr. Alder. She was never able to banish the image of a towel-clad man with a bottle of gin standing in the doorway. He seemed like a wholly different person tonight, the dashing man who threatened to seduce her last year was gone. He was replaced with someone who behaved as though she were a total stranger. He wasn’t wrong, she was a total stranger, but the formality left a disconcerted notion in her mind.  
“Excuse me, miss?” Karina’s train of thought came to an abrupt halt and she looked up to see an older gentleman, about in his sixties, with kind eyes and a soft voice.  
“How can I assist you, sir?” She managed a smile as she spoke.  
“I’m looking for an old friend of mine; he stays here quite often so perhaps you know him? Mr. Adler.” The man smiled warmly.  
“Let me check for you, just one moment.” She was buying time by looking at the computer, but really she was trying to figure out what to do. This old man couldn’t possibly be of any harm, but she thought back to her last conversation with Mr. Alder.  
“I’m sorry sir, he canceled his stay with us.” She replied.  
“Did he leave a forwarding address?”  
After more pretend inquiry on the computer she responded with a “No, I’m sorry he did not.”  
“Perhaps there are records of his phone number, eh, or former forwarding address?”  
“I’m afraid releasing that information is against hotel policy.” Her voice was firm and resolute on that.  
The definiteness in her voice was enough to let the man know that nothing else would come of this conversation. His last question was where the bar was located within the hotel. Bruce offered to escort the man since he was on his way and the two men instantly fell into a conversation. Another hour passed and Karina’s thoughts once again turned to Mr. Alder, once her shift ended she intended on notifying him of the man asking for him. She told herself that was the only reason, but in her heart, she knew she would have used any excuse to see him.  
After clocking out she quietly headed towards the Royal Suite. It was morning now, so the hotel was bustling with guests wandering around the corridors. Some arriving to their rooms, other leaving their rooms and she saw one guest leave a room that wasn’t their own. With so much going on she didn’t realize she had arrived at Mr. Alder’s room, she also was not aware that she was being followed. Karina was totally unaware of his presence until he was right beside her.  
“I’m sorry, my dear, but I suspected you were lying to me.” It was the man from earlier, and she was suddenly afraid.  
“Bruce gave me the confirmation I needed about your sweetheart, come, we are going to pay him a visit.” He had a firm grip around her waist and she felt cold metal prodding her ribcage. It was a gun she realized, the man was holding a gun to her. She looked at him and realized she was in great danger; he was smiling as warmly as a grandfather towards their grandchild. She had no choice but be guided to the door of the Royal Suite and when she knocked, Mr. Alder opened the door to her. He saw both of them standing there, and for a moment she was terrified that he would just shut the door and leave her for dead. His stoicism gave way for the briefest moment he made eye contact with her and she knew he wouldn’t abandon her.  
“Ms. Karina, Mr. Fletcher.” He greeted the two of them.  
“Mr. Adler, or Mr. Birch? Whatever your current alias is.” The man teased knowingly. He must have had access to their computer database. Without another word, Mr. Adler let them in the room and when Mr. Fletcher motioned for both of them to sit, they complied.  
“I look into my client’s backgrounds very carefully you see, you checked out on paper, however, I have a friend in Edinburgh who was very familiar with the work you claimed as your own.” Mr. Fletcher circled Mr. Adler while he spoke.  
“When I mentioned what a tall young fellow you were; he was quite certain that you did not match the description of Mr. Nathan Davis. From there your entire cover unraveled. With a little prodding into the hotel’s records and a few other discrepancies.” He smiled at Karina and the hairs on the back of her stood straight up.  
Mr. Fletcher stood in front of the two of them, his back facing two doors, one of those doors was the bathroom door which was wide open, and the other door was their only means of escape. Karina made a career of controlling and resolving problems, but she was powerless in this situation. It seems he wasn’t lying after all; he was indeed some sort of spy. This would have made Adler even more enticing if she wasn’t sitting in a chair held at gunpoint. She looked to Adler now, he was pensive and staring intensely at Mr. Fletcher.  
“So what I need to know, is who you work for. You can decline to answer; however, this unfortunate woman here will be the one to suffer.” It was then, that she felt Mr. Fletchers fingers touching the skin on her cheek and she saw Adler grip the arms of his chair, as if it was the only way to stay in that seat. Mr. Fletcher returned to his preferred spot in front of the exit and once more posed the question.  
“So who is your employer, Mr. Adler?” Karina kept her eyes on her shoes, she was starting to cry and didn’t want either man to notice.  
“You can ask her yourself.” She heard Adler reply. It took a few moments to register what he said, it didn’t make sense. The sound of struggle jerked her attention from her shoes to Adler’s seat; it was empty. Karina looked up to see an older brunette woman grappling Mr. Fletcher for the gun and Adler was trying to pull the old man from the woman, but Mr. Fletcher seemed to be gaining on the woman and almost had the gun within range of her. Karina sat in awe of the struggle, how a man his age was still so strong. Compelled to assist in the plight, Karina grabbed the tall ceramic ivory lamp, shouted a warning to Adler and hit the old man with the bottom corner of the lamp. It broke over his head and stunned him enough to drop the gun.  
The next half hour Karina sat quietly with Adler’s bottle of Jameson and contemplated more on her shoes while Mr. Adler and his employer settled Mr. Fletcher into custody. Mostly, the two exchanged information while two other men and an EMT removed the unconscious criminal. No one asked her any questions except Adler who constantly asked if she felt ok, if she needed anything and that this was almost over. Eventually, the brunette woman left, thanking Karina for the handy work with the lamp, she was British as well, but had a rougher accent. She sounded like a no-nonsense British mother, and Karina liked that.  
When everyone was gone, Adler noticed the contents of the bottle were quickly diminishing. Carefully, and with a bit of a chuckle, he removed the bottle from Karina’s hand and poured a drink for himself. She wasn’t sure if it was the drink, the quiet or the decision to splurge on a new pair of shoes, but she suddenly found herself much more collected and the incident that brought her here seemed long gone. Leaning up against the dresser sipping his drink, Adler was watching Karina intently.  
“You’re quite surprising, you know.”  
“Why?” Karina asked humored.  
“Well, one moment you looked paralyzed with fear, and the next, you undoubtedly saved us.”  
“It’s my job to assist my guests, even in unconventional ways. You will be charged for that lamp by the way.” Karina stood up making sure she did not seem as drunk as she probably was. Adler was laughing and it seemed as though it was the first laugh he had in months, it was infectious as she too started laughing.  
“Well, I should be going now, I am not on the clock, but if there is anything else I could do for you?” His laughter subsided and he looked at her thoughtfully and set his glass down and walked towards her slowly.  
He didn’t take his eyes from hers when he wrapped his arms around her and guided her towards him. “I have one more request,” Adler said as his hands slid up her back gently.  
Nuzzling her face with his own, his lips searching for hers, “I want you to get into bed.”  
His voice was hoarse with arousal as his mouth found hers his tongue explored her mouth for what seemed to be a painfully long time. His hands were working at her blouse, sliding it out from the neatly tucked skirt. She tried to break free for a moment to undress but his hand slipped into her hair and he gripped her hair to firmly hold her in place so he could once again claim her mouth. Just when her knees felt like they were about to give way she felt her skirt drop to her feet and realized her blouse was entirely open and falling off.  
With his free hand he expertly removed her bra and panties and deftly collected her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently laying her on the pillow he stood before her and undressed, he was lean but well-built, with a small trail of hair and deep creases between his hips that pointed towards his groin. He was not shy by any means and looking at his endowment, he had no reason to be.  
Instead of lying beside or even on top of her, he pulled one of her legs away so he could kneel between her legs. From that angle he could see her on full display and made no attempt to conceal his approval. With one hand holding her thigh at the knee, the other hand caressed her inner thigh he watched her all the while. The intensity in his eyes made it difficult to speak as she watched him explore. His hands made their way to her breasts, fondling and occasionally rolling her nipples between his fingers before his mouth found one and began to suck, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin every now and again.  
The heat that started between her thighs had turned into a full-blown fire that ached as he played with her. When she tried to bring him closer, encourage him to fill her, he would delicately but intently take her hand away. His tongue was tasting her neck and thrusting into her mouth and it made her buck and writhe in spite of herself. Alder finally obliged by pressing his weight against her, fully pinning her to the bed. He kissed her with a such a full passion that left her panting and his confidant firm touches made her want to scream at him to put it in already!  
It was as if he read her mind, he suddenly pulled back to look at her swollen breasts and flushed cheeks. Her pupils were fully dilated and her lips were faintly swollen from all the attention. The way he looked at her, so profoundly, she couldn’t help but tremble a little. Giving him the confirmation he needed, his lips trailed downwards and she found herself clinging to his neck and hair. He was kissing the lower part of her belly now, sending spasms that jolted her. For a moment she was afraid of him going down on her, but he pulled her hands away and escaped what little resistance she gave. Kissing the skin that bridged the thigh to her labia, sucking and pulling at her lips was an unbearable taunt. Karina let out a yelp in frustration he spread her thighs further apart, leaving her fully exposed to him.  
With one full lick to her mound she let out an even louder yelp followed by more panting and he seemed to be pleased with that reaction enough to remove his hands from her thighs and instead, she felt fingertips threatening to penetrate. Alder continued licking, slowly and deliberately, occasionally gaining a slight amount of suction around the little nub, engorged and visible. She squirmed at the friction and thrust towards his hand encouraging him to penetrate and when his mouth broke away she cried out. His response was another long firm lick and more pressure at her opening before once more locking on to her clit again. This time she began murmuring, begging him to not stop, all pride was gone.  
“Mm, come on, baby, come on” He mimicked while nursing on her mound.  
She wanted to be angry but when he reiterated her plea, it sounded incredibly sexy and she couldn’t help but imagine hearing him say it in earnest. Her only response was a frustrated moan and with that, he put more pressure than ever and pressed his fingers deep inside. Her whole body racked as her orgasm took over, when the spasms subsided she realized she must have been screaming.  
He wasted no time mounting her. When he pushed himself inside of her, a soft growl came from his throat. She was still so sensitive from the mind-numbing orgasm that when he forced himself inside of her to the hilt she felt every inch pressing up against her inner walls. Alder rode her relentlessly only pausing to grab a fist of hair to guide her mouth to his once more. With his tongue invading her mouth and his cock ramming in her very center, Karina had fully surrendered to this man. His arms went under her and his hands were firmly planted on her shoulders. Breaking free from her mouth his pace quickened and he began panting, oh god he’s going to come, Karina thought to herself.  
He used her body with abandon as he thrust recklessly into her. She welcomed him with equal excitement and came for a second time when she felt him release inside her. Even after he came he continued to pump into her, moaning with each push. When he collapsed on top of her, he refused to let go for a time. It felt primal and even possessive the way he held her, but she didn’t mind.  
It was mid-morning before she woke up and helped herself to the shower. Alder was fast asleep; it was a wonder that she was able to get out from underneath him. He was still sleeping when she got dressed and almost had her shoes on before he stirred.  
“Hm, where are you going?” He asked still half asleep.  
“I’ve got some errands to run, I’ll be working tonight.” She replied while hopping around the suite putting on her shoes.  
“I don’t know if I will still be here, my work is done it would seem.” Alder rolled over on his back and rested his neck in his hands. He was beyond beautiful.  
“Ok, well,” Karina took one of his note pads and pens and wrote out her name and number. “Here, call me some time.” With that, she left. She didn’t know if he would call, but she would be keeping her phone on hand at all times just in case!


End file.
